Raven: USA vs. Creeps
Raven: USA vs. Creeps is a 2009 obstacle racing movie and the first in the International Competition Franchise with four sequels following it: Raven: USA vs. Warriors, Raven: USA vs. Villains, Raven: USA vs. Super-Villains and Raven: USA vs. The World. It premiered on January 13, before Raven's ninth tournament and the events of Jurassic Combat League 3: Giganotosaurus vs. Argentinosaurus. Voice Cast * Emily Anderson - Dyrel * Thomas Roberts - Bertar * Ingrid Ritch - Tridic * Maryam Jiva - Javmay * James McGrath - Himself * Paul Kasemir - Himself * Brent Steffensen - Himself * Marybeth Wang - Herself * Travis Rosen - Himself * Michelle Warnky - Herself * Tara Reid - April Wexler * Ben Fordham - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Chris Kamara - Himself Chapters * Chapter 1: Mount Midoriyama * Chapter 2: A New Competition * Chapter 3: Review Of Stage 1 * Chapter 4: Mighty Michelle * Chapter 5: No Gossip for Gabby * Chapter 6: The Ageless Wonder * Chapter 7: Shot Down * Chapter 8: From Rookie To Legend * Chapter 9: A Clown's Fall * Chapter 10: Review Of Stage 2 * Chapter 11: Bully Block * Chapter 12: Unstoppable * Chapter 13: "Sha-Na-Na!" * Chapter 14: "Is He Consistent?" * Chapter 15: Triple Knockout * Chapter 16: "Just Beast It!" * Chapter 17: Review Of Stage 3 * Chapter 18: The Struggle * Chapter 19: Double Failure * Chapter 20: The Replay Tells The Win * Chapter 21: Hushed Out * Chapter 22: Return of the Trader * Chapter 23: The Last Matchup * Chapter 24: Do Or Die * Chapter 25: Team USA Wins! Competitors * James McGrath * Paul Kasemir * Michelle Warnky * Brent Steffensen * Travis Rosen * Marybeth Wang * Scammer Steve * Gossip Gabby * Creepy Crackers * Bully Girl * Shifty Shane * Poser Pete Songs * Let's Groove * Stadium Flow Competition Format The competition worked as followed: * From Stage 1 to 3, there were up to three heats. * Each match consisted of 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each match, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would win the match for his or her respective team: winning a heat on Stage 1 earns the team 1 point, winning one on Stage 2 will get the team 2 points and if they win one on Stage 3, they will get three points. * The points would be cumulated among those three stages, and the team who got the highest points would be the champion of the tournament. * If there was a tie, those 2 teams would send one member each to scale the Stage 4 tower. Whoever reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. * There was no time limit to complete the stages. Stage 1 Obstacles # Archer Alley # Giant Cycle # Silk Slider # Jumping Spider # Half-Pipe Attack # Warped Wall # Spinning Bridge # Final Climb Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Slider Drop ' # 'Double Salmon Ladder # Unstable Bridge # Balance Tank # Metal Spin # Wall Lift Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Roulette Cylinder # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards # Ultimate Cliffhanger # Propeller Bar # Hang Climb # Spider Flip # Flying Bar Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 3 (Final Standings) Category:2009 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Raven: USA vs. Creeps